Those Damn Drunks
by DerpyTaehyung
Summary: Its 1784, a year after the British won the Revolutionary War. A skirmish occurs in a quiet town located in New York City. Historia and her brother are walking home from school, when they hear shouting in a square, and they go and try to see what's happening, but not all goes well. 1700s AU, OneShot. Rated K for alcohol


**Yus, back with another story. I had to do a creative writing on if the British had won the revolutionary war and decided to make it into a fanfiction, so here it is. Sorry I haven´t updated Bitter Leaves T-T (in like a month). I know I´m a horrible person... Just enjoy the fanfic**

My name is Historia Reiss. It's August 1787, almost four years after the British won the revolutionary war, and during the time, my family was for the patriots. I guess we choose the wrong side.

About three years ago, in 1784, the Lobsterbacks had invaded my part of town in New York and started hanging their flags everywhere. Many patriots had been depressed since we lost the fight for our independence and didn't even speak out against the flags. As for our country's name, we were allowed to keep it America, but remain under tight supervision of the king as a chain of British colonies.

I was walking home with my brother Jeán from school. He was 16 that year, 4 years older than me at the time. My family is originally from France, but we had moved to America, hoping to start anew. Since my family was poor, and still is, my parents grew to hate kings and monarchs altogether. We wanted to start a new life in America, without having the king's men on our back about our late taxes and debts. That time may never come now.

When we were almost to the gate of our town on that day, March 31, 1764, when I started hearing some shouting. I turned to look at my brother, and I could tell he had heard the shouting too. Our eye contact only lasted a moment though. Jeán started running towards the entrance of our quiet town, causing people to stare at him as he ran past.

"Jeán!" I screamed running as fast as I could after him. "Wait, Jeán!" I yelled louder that time, but he still couldn't hear me. He stopped running once he reached the gate.

I ran up beside him and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Jeán was panting too, but was staring at something inside the walls of our small town.

There was a British officer with a flushed face holding onto a lady's sleeve. The woman couldn't have been over 30. There were two other officers standing behind the first man. The officer looked mad, and his grip on the lady wasn't loosening either.

I looked around and took in the atmosphere. There was a table with overturned chairs lying around it. Sitting on the table was an empty beer case. These men were drunk.

oO0Oo

"Look sir," The lady said slightly backing away from the officer. "I'm sure there is a misunderstanding here."

"Word on the street says that you owe us soldiers some unpaid tax money, Miss…." The soldier cocked his head as he trailed off waiting for the lady's name.

"A-Aurelia."

"Miss Aurelia. Now pay up, or else," The man said all of this while never breaking gaze with the woman standing in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I don't have any spare money right now…" Aurelia stated, her eyes starting to water from the experience.

"At least give us some money. Everyone in this town owes us money, better to pay off your debts sooner than later."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that. I-I have kids at home I have to feed with the little money I have left."

"Well," The officer tightened his grip on Aurelia and she winced in pain. "You said you have some money, and that is all that matters!"

I took in a shocked breath as the officer pushed Aurelia to the ground and as he screamed at her. I clutched my brother's arm and stared in horror at the woman that fell on the ground. The officer´s musket was pointed at Aurelia, ready to fire. I turned to look at Jeán, his eyebrows were knitted together in a tight line and he was frowning. His shoulders were tense and he was frowning.

¨Jeán,¨ I stood on my tippy-toes and whispered into his ear. ¨Don't you even think about going out there!¨

¨Historia, you can't expect me to stand here and watch this happen!¨ Jeán turned at gripped my shoulders. ¨I have to do something!¨ He shook his head and ran towards the ruckus in the square.

¨Jeán!¨ I screamed after him as loud as I could, but he ignored me.

Once he reached the officer he jumped in front of the lady, so the musket was aimed at him instead of Aurelia.

"Sir, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jeán made eye contact with the man.

"Get out of the way kid," The redcoat pushed Jeán to the ground with his musket and I stifled a gasp. "This isn't your business."

"Well sir," Jeán responded while picking himself off of the ground. Once he steadied himself, Jeán pulled on the officer's collar to make sure they were the same height. "The people in this town all owe some kind of debt or overdue tax money to the parliament. Can't we sort this out some other time?" Jeán smiled.

The officer pushed Jeán away and thought for a moment over the attempt at an agreement, but ended up shaking his head from side to side.

¨If you don't move now, I'll have no choice but to take you in. You seem like a smart, young man." The officer sneered. "I trust you to make the right decision."

Jeán didn't move one step whenever the officer threatened him. I shook my head. Jeán was always stubborn. In some ways, he was like a horse that found a good area of grass and was determined not to move from his spot.

The officer glared at my brother whenever he realized that he wasn't moving from his spot.

"You've made your choice I presume?" The lead officer questioned. Jeán nodded his head curtly. "What's your name lad?" The officer asked my brother.

"Jeán, Jeán Reiss."

"Well Jeán," The officer said snottily. "I'm taking you into custody for assault on an officer. The parliament will decide your fate young man."

I covered my hands over my mouth in fear. _This couldn't be happening._ Jeán's face slowly turned to one of shock and he looked over to me as the other two officers standing around took hold of his arms. We made eye contact for a moment until the officers yanked and started walking. Jeán retreated with his head hung low.

Its been three years since that skirmish occurred, and I haven't seen my brother since.

 **Leave a review if you think I should continue the story! See you guys in the next update** **(** **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
